


Знакомься... Бубблин!

by Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Romance, Sex Toys, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch/pseuds/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch
Summary: Как известно, иногда то, что ты видишь - совсем не то, чем оно кажется!Но, как знать, может, именно этого тебе и не хватало в твоей успешной налаженной жизни.





	1. Ссылка

Мариан Петрович Медведь, никогда не имевший сомнений в том, что он гей, и никогда и ни в чём не ошибавшийся, всё-таки совершил ошибку, напрямую связанную с его ориентацией. За что и был сослан. В столицу нашей родины Москву.

Являясь сыном самых обыкновенных родителей, он с малолетства знал, что если хочет чего-то добиться, сделать это будет возможно только благодаря непрестанной работе и безукоризненной репутации. Работать он умел, а репутация так и осталась бы кристально чистой, если бы не досаднейшее стечение обстоятельств. В успешно поднимавшегося по карьерной лестнице Мариана влюбилась его секретарша. Скорее даже не влюбилась, а решила соблазнить, привязать и окрутить. Но не вышло. Объект её устремлений оказался стоек и хронически не замечал ни коротких, короче уж некуда, юбок, ни провокационно расстёгнутой верхней пуговки на полупрозрачной блузке, ни бюстгальтера с эффектом пуш-ап, ни дорогущего макияжа… Короче, ни-че-го! Создавалось впечатление, что красавица секретарша — пустое место! И тогда раздосадованная Инночка решила действовать.

По окончании рабочего дня Мариану Петровичу (да-да, такое имечко дали ему родители, присовокупив его к посконному отчеству и смешной фамилии) секретарша принесла кофий и, вроде бы, ушла домой.

Когда же, дистанционно включив запись на предварительно запрятанном кабинете начальника девайсе, Инночка вернулась и, соблазнительно покачивая бёдрами, вошла в кабинет шефа… Глазам её предстала ТАКАЯ картина, что завизжавшая от разочарования и рассыпавшихся в мелкие осколки планов девушка пулей вылетела из кабинета. В нём задержавшийся по окончании рабочего дня начальник прямо перед камерой установленного секретаршей гэджета старательно пялил айтишника Эдика, разложив его поверх документов прямо на рабочем столе. В общем, план Инночки, подсыпавшей шефу в кофе Виагру, с треском провалился.

Ночью, глотая злые обиженные слёзы, разочарованная дурочка-Инночка «отомстила»: с собственной рабочей почты отослала компрометирующее видео начальнику Мариана и выложила этот же ролик на Ютьюб. А ведь как хорошо всё начиналось! Инночка планировала оказаться полезной мучившемуся стояком шефу, стать незаменимой и привычной, а потом… употребить его! То есть, простите, окрутить.

Просмотрев утром пришедшее по рабочей почте видео, шеф осерчал: уволил Инночку и «сослал» засветившихся на видео. Во избежание возможных слухов и ради сохранения имиджа фирмы. Мариана — в центральный офис в Москву, а Эдика — в Архангельск. Оба были слишком ценными кадрами, разбрасываться которыми было бы глупо.

Видео с «тюбика» было оперативно удалено, но проштрафившемуся Мариану Петровичу было прямым текстом сказано, чтобы раньше чем через два года на возвращение в Северную столицу он не рассчитывал.


	2. Наследство вуайериста

По приезде в Москву Мариана встретили и разместили на служебной жилплощади. Для временно командированного жилплощадь была неплоха: однокомнатные апартаменты в Москва-Сити. Жильё напоминало номер отеля, и за окном было другое похожее высотное здание, зато офис находился в соседнем. Мариан никогда не любил и не понимал Москву. Но что поделаешь? Он сам виноват. Придётся делом искупать. А что касается казённой жилплощади, так для казённой она была очень неплоха, хотя, конечно, не квартира в старом фонде в семи минутах хода от Невы. Но что теперь сделаешь?

Приехав, Мариан оперативно окунулся в будни столичного офиса. Уже на месте он узнал, что оказывается, его давно «выпрашивали» у Питерского филиала, чему не давал хода теперь уже бывший его начальник, и в Москве не только никто не считал внезапный перевод Мариана ссылкой, но никто даже не знал его причин и не интересовался оными.

Квартира представляла из себя два огромных пространства: кухню и комнату. В первые дни на работе у Мариана накапливалось столько впечатлений, что вариант просто перейти вечером из одного роскошного здания в другое не казался ему подходящим. Он то шёл бродить вдоль набережной Москвы-реки, то изучал окрестные кафе и рестораны. Да и в магазины заглянуть не мешало, и изучить наконец, что же это за загадочное МЦК*.

Войдя в вагон и усевшись у окна, Мариан обратил внимание на странную реакцию двух проходивших по перрону девушек. Они попеременно ахали и взмахивали руками, потом извлекли телефоны и принялись что-то фотографировать. Поезд начал набирать ход. Мариан даже пару раз моргнул, решив, что ему померещилось: по ступенькам к переходу спускался парень, нёсший на руке гигантскую сову. Вот сова развернула голову, и с Марианом и девушками на платформе случился когнитивный диссонанс: находясь к ним спиной, повернув голову на сто восемьдесят градусов, сова смотрела на них огромными рыжими глазищами**. Мариан покачал головой. Разумеется, ему померещилось. Парень, скорее всего, везёт куда-то чучело. За окном проплывало немало интересного, и увиденное на платформе было быстро забыто.

Вечером следующего дня Мариан решил провести доскональную ревизию всего, что находилось в шкафах служебной жилплощади. Как ему объяснили, в этой квартире несколько раз ночевали командировочные из других филиалов, и четыре месяца жил временный сотрудник. Помимо двух смен постельного белья, сушилки, гладильной доски, утюга, миксеров, блендеров, пылесоса, отпаривателя и иных девайсов в гигантских шкафах стояли два тренажёра. А ещё… ещё Мариан обнаружил подзорную трубу на треноге. Она была накрыта каким-то чехлом и стыдливо запрятана в самый дальний угол шкафа.

Как любопытно… Только на что в эту трубу можно смотреть? Напротив, хоть и достаточно далеко, почти такая же современная высотка из стекла и бетона. Может… Может, предыдущий жилец был вуайеристом? Мариан заглянул на кухню. Нет, ставить треногу там было бы неудобно. Он подошёл к окну и присмотрелся. И в самом деле… Мариан даже вынул из шкафа подзорную трубу вместе со штативом. В ворсистом паласе у самого окна были три примятости, в которые прекрасно вошли упоры подставки. Мариан покачал головой. Может, его предшественника тоже сослали? За вуайеризм. Мариан хихикнул и посмотрел на противоположное здание через объектив. Как и ожидалось, ничего интересного он не увидел.

Тренога с подзроной трубой так и осталась у окна. Через несколько дней вечером Мариан решил сунуть треногу обратно в шкаф. Часть огромных панорамных окон напротив была освещена, и перед тем, как её унести, он решил заглянуть в объектив.

В угловом помещении вовсю шла вечеринка. Скакали разнузданные полуодетые подростки. Вот один из них открыл окно и… повернувшись к веселящимся спиной, принялся сливать скопившийся в организме остаток воды на улицу. К нему присоединился второй***. Тьфу ты… Мариан сделал себе мысленную пометку не ходить под стеной здания в этом месте.

Мариан чуть развернул трубу. Тёмные окна. Снова — тёмные. Едва подсвеченная кухня. Ещё одна, но здесь кто-то кашеварит у плиты. Пустое помещение. Снова пустое. Тёмное окно. Ещё одно такое же. Опа! Подсвеченный сзади гибкий силуэт. Парень избавляется от одежды, проходит в сторону, присаживается и исчезает из вида. Гаснет свет. Следующее окно — тёмное. За ним — угол здания. Больше окон нет.

Мариан тоже выключает свет и укладывается в кровать. Когда сон уже начинает предъявлять на него права, его посещают мысли о том, что ему повезло, и в окнах напротив вуайериста с подзорной трубой не наблюдалось, и что гибкий мужской силуэт он, кажется, где-то видел.

Мариан засыпает. Во сне он почему-то осматривает пустые квартиры в небоскрёбе и ездит кругами по МЦК.

Подзорная труба остаётся на треноге.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * http://www.the-village.ru/village/city/transport/244281-mck
> 
> ** https://www.multiratersurveys.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/shutterstock_23557612.jpg  
> http://images.freeimages.com/images/premium/previews/2035/2035886-owl-with-turned-head.jpg
> 
> *** Мои соседи снизу...
> 
> __________________
> 
> Всё, что вы читаете — банальная больная фантазия. Я не учитываю факт открытия/неоткрытия окон в небоскрёбе и цену на недвижимость. Это просто фанфик.


	3. Филя и Степашка

Теперь каждый вечер перед сном Мариан смотрел в подзорную трубу на окна напротив. Зачем он это делал, он, пожалуй, не смог бы объяснить. Праздное любопытство? Следование "традиции" своего предшественника? Зов подсознания? Мариан просто просматривал весь ряд окон и ложился спать. Иногда он лежал и сквозь распахнутые занавески смотрел на огни за окном до тех пор, пока к нему не подкрадётся и не сморит сон.

Разбирая вещи и организуя жизнь в новом пространстве, Мариан обнаружил, что сидеть за ноутбуком на кухне за высоким столом-стойкой неудобно: высокие, а ля барные стулья совершенно не подходили для длительного их использования. Горбатиться же в комнате за журнальным столиком было неудобно, и Мариан, раз ему предстоят два года ссылки, решил разжиться мебелью: обмерил пустое пространство, оставшееся у одной из стен комнаты, и заказал подходящие по дизайну полки и стол для ноутбука.

Вечером в пятницу заказ был доставлен, внесён в квартиру и поставлен в указанном Марианом месте. Полки Мариан решил установить сам, ведь он ещё не решил, что будет на них ставить. И, разумеется, укладывая их на шпеньки, он ухитрился уронить одну из полок. Вроде, и особо больно не было, но к вечеру палец сильно распух, а к утру он уже не сгибался.

Чертыхаясь из-за погубленных выходных, стараясь лишний раз не шевелить кистью, Мариан открыл ноутбук, установленный на новёхоньком столике, и нагуглил «Москва травмпункт». Найдя ближайший, он понял, что находится тот всего в двух кварталах, отключил ноут, охая и матерясь сквозь зубы, оделся и пошёл к врачам.

Народу в очереди оказалось не так уж и много. Перед ним оказалась бабуся, исхитрившаяся проткнуть палец шилом из-за того, что её дед, подкравшись, треснул её сложенным пополам журналом, перед ней — парень в мешковатой рубахе с капюшоном, перед ним — ещё пара явно перепивших, перегулявших и где-то подравшихся мужичков.

Очередь шла бойко. Хромой и побитый народ разошёлся, и парень в капюшоне зашёл в кабинет. Тут же грохнула дверь, и вбежал ещё один, на вид, вроде, целый и здоровый. Парень закрутил головой. Не найдя ожидаемого, он вытащил телефон, бойко затюкал по экрану пальцем и приложил девайс к уху. Видимо, ему никто не ответил, так как парень раздосадованно сунул телефон обратно в карман, пробежал в конец коридора, заглянул в туалет и выбежал на улицу.

Открылась дверь кабинета, и появился парень в капюшоне. Оглядев коридор, парень отошёл от сидевших в очереди, выудил из кармана девайс и принялся кому-то звонить.

— Стёп… ты где? Ещё едешь? У меня всё хорошо… Нет, всё в порядке… Приезжать не надо… Заворачивай домой… Что? Ты уже тут? У входа? — донеслось до Мариана.

Снова хлопнула входная дверь, и с улицы вбежал парень, который пару минут назад здесь кого-то искал. Парень бросился к звонившему.

— Вить! Ты как? — он схватил его за тонкую кисть и почти силой усадил на диванчик.

Тот, которого назвали Витей, вырвал руку. Мариан успел заметить свежую глубокую царапину, уходившую под рукав.

Степан сдёрнул с головы сидевшего капюшон. Виктор тут же закрыл лицо рукой и, опустив голову, занавесился волосами.

— Не надо… Стёпа, ну чего ты, в самом деле…

Мариан успел заметить жуткого вида синяк над глазом Виктора.

Стёпа замахал руками.

— Это Филя тебя так, да? — полуутвердительно прошипел он. — А я тебя предупреждал, что раньше или позже всё закончится именно этим…

— Не надо… Я сам виноват… Надо было закрыться на ночь на задвижку, а я забыл…

Степан снова отвёл волосы от лица Виктора.

— Ебать... Как Филя тебя...

— Стёп... Отойди... Опять ты накурился...

— Я нервничал и переживал. Приехал, а тебя тут нет. Что я должен был думать?! — возмутился Степан.

— Отойди. А то и я пропахну. Филя не любит, когда табаком пахнет, — обладатель синяка усмехнулся. — А то догонит и добавит. Теперь уже по другому глазу.

Дослушать, о чём речь шла дальше, Мариану не удалось. Из кабинета вышла бабушка, и над дверью моргнула лампочка.

Когда Мариан вышел обратно в коридор, парней в нём уже не было.

У входа в травмпункт их не было тоже. Напротив входа бабушку сажала в такси внучка.

— Бьёт, значит, любит! — донеслись до Мариана бабушкины слова.

По дороге домой Мариан думал о том, что Степан, бегавший и взмахивавший руками как зайчик-энерджайзер, ему чем-то ужасно не понравился, что Степашка из «Спокойных ночей» и Крош-смешарик — натуральные бабы-истерички, и что именно из-за таких у нормальных людей и возникают тысячи проблем.


	4. Ночь сюрпризов

Прошёл месяц. Ушибленный палец перестал беспокоить Мариана. Первую неделю он ещё вспоминал Виктора и ту ситуацию, в которую парень, похоже, попал. Потом дела закружили, завертели, навалились, и лохматый парень в капюшоне был забыт.

Как оказалось, коллеги на новом месте работы ничем не отличались от коллег на старом, поэтому в пятницу вечером в клуб «для своих» Мариан пошёл один. Но не дошёл. В паре десятков метров от входа на спинке скамейки, поставив на сиденье ноги, в свете фонаря, нахохлившись, сидел парень. ТОТ САМЫЙ парень, жертва домашнего насилия с разбитым лицом.

Мариан присмотрелся. Парень и здесь сидел, натянув капюшон на голову. «Случайность, или?..» — подумалось Мариану. Скамейка находилась достаточно далеко от входа в клуб, чтобы наличие на ней этого парня могло оказаться абсолютнейшим совпвдением, но при этом — и достаточно близко, чтобы заподозрить, что парень не только играет за ту же команду, что и Мариан, но и что причины, по которым они оба оказались возле клуба, идентичны.

Мариан остановился у соседней скамейки. Наблюдает этот парень за входящими и выходящими или просто сидит? Из-за капюшона и занавешивающих лицо лохм не разобрать.

Поняв, что удержаться не сможет (да и, собственно, стоит ли мучить себя пытками?), Мариан подошёл к скамейке и, подхватив пальцами под подбородок, поднял сидевшему голову.

Параллельно брови Виктора шла глубокая уже поджившая борозда. В прошлый раз Мариану больше запомнились капюшон, фигура и жуткий отёк на лице. Сейчас же он разглядывал лицо парня, в выражении глаз которого не было ничего от жертвы, позволяющей себя безнаказанно избивать.

Не успел Мариан придумать, что сказать, как парень соскочил со скамейки и отнюдь не вопросительно объявил:

— Едем к тебе.

Провозгласив это, он зашагал в ту сторону, откуда Мариан и пришёл.

Машины у того не имелось, да и на что ему она, если работать приходится в соседнем здании? Поэтому Мариан замахал рукой проезжавшему такси. Загрузившись, оба в молчаньи ехали по вечерней Москве.

Мариан разглядывал спутника. Тот смотрел прямо перед собой но, казалось, не замечал ни сидевшего рядом Мариана, ни таксиста.

Уже подходя к нужной башне-высотке, Мариан внезапно подумал о том, что все эти небоскрёбы — почти режимные объекты, и что ссылка в столицу после секс-скандала на рабочем месте — не самое худшее, что с ним могло произойти. Что если редакция журнала, в котором он работал, и которому принадлежала служебная квартира, как-то отслеживает его посетителей? Второй секс-скандал Мариану не был нужен. А ссылка в Архангельск к Эдику его тем более не прельщала.

— Слушай, а лет-то тебе сколько? — неожиданно для Виктора притормозил за пару десятков метров от входа Мариан.

— Не боись. Уже давно девятнадцать, — усмехнулся он. — Могу паспорт предъявить.

— Может, лучше к тебе? — предложил Мариан. Умом он понимал, что, судя по всему, совершает большую ошибку, но управление у головы уже перехватила головка, и сопротивляться её решению Мариану не хотелось. — Видишь ли… Ко мне с работы могут прийти коллеги, и… Было бы нежелательно, если… — начал гнать пургу он.

— Ко мне? — сквозь лохмы из-под капюшона глянул на него Виктор. — Ну пошли.

Развернувшись, он потопал к соседней «свечке». Ошарашенный Мариан последовал за ним. Необходимость самому предъявлять паспорт при входе его не так сильно обеспокоила, как вероятность того, что и нынешнее его начальство узнает, как он предпочитает развлекаться пусть и в свободное от работы время, но на служебной жилплощади.

Оказавшись в квартире, парень сделал неопределённый жест рукой.

— Есть-пить будешь? Потом у нас уже не будет на это времени.

— Вот и хорошо, что не будет. Мы ж, вроде, не есть сюда пришли, — отозвался на это Мариан. — Куда идти?

— Сюда, — парень схватил его за руку, протащил за собой через огромную комнату с задрапированным в чехол роялем и огромным чучелом какой-то ушастой птицы на нём, с диваном и столиком, тоже почему-то закрытыми чехлами, и странными перекладинами, разбросанными по стенам комнаты в самых непредставимых местах.

Распахнув одну из дверей, парень пропустил Мариана вперёд и, закрыв её за собой объявил:

— Раздевайся.

Освещение в комнате было выключено, но света, идущего от окон противоположного небоскрёба, вполне хватало. Мариан на мгновение вспомнил Филю, бойфренда, избившего Виктора, но мысли о том, что предпринять, если вышеупомянутый бойфренд появится в самый неподходящий момент, были вытеснены желанием завалить и трахнуть.

Когда они наконец оказались в постели, быстро выяснилось, что наглости в сегодняшнем секс-партнёре Мариана было куда больше, чем опыта. А когда дело дошло до самого секса, стало ясно, что опытом здесь и не пахло.

Мариан мысленно вздохнул. Как же обманчивы внешность и поведение! «Валить и трахать» не вышло. Совсем. Вместо разнузданного секса на полночи во всех позах и на всех поверхностях ему пришлось, нервничая и дёргаясь самому, объясняя и комментируя свои действия, лишать невинности парня, который до самой последней минуты впечатления невинного не производил, а теперь тихо дрых рядом, свернувшись калачиком и держа его во сне за руку.

Сначала Мариан испытал огромное разочарование. Он ждал развлечений, а всё закончилось чуть ли не медицинской манипуляцией. Но так и не представившийся ему парнишка всё-таки продемонстрировал немалый потенциал: по окончании первого захода предложил продолжить, чем Мариан и воспользовался.

Проснулся Мариан как от удара. Первой его мыслью было, что вернулся разгневанный изменой Виктора бойфренд. Выдираясь из липкой паутины сна, Мариан пришёл к выводу, что его никто не бьёт, а что на него попросту с разбега запрыгнул расшалившийся кот. Мариан открыл глаза. В изножьи кровати сидело нечто. Нет, это было НЕЧТО. Огромное. Тяжёлое. Внезапно оно обиженно произнесло: «У-гу!» — и, встопорщив ушки, раскрыло двухметровые крылья. Чёрный силуэт чётко обрисовывался на фоне серого окна. Мариан застыл. Это нечто пошло по нему и на него.

Рядом разбужено завозился недавний девственник.

— Буббля… Ну иди, иди сюда, я тебе головку почешу! — спокойно произнёс он.

Нечто сложило крылья и изменило траекторию движения по одеялу, перейдя наконец-то с Маринана на его соседа по кровати.

Мариан дрожащей рукой пошарил на столике и с третьей попытки нашёл на лампе выключатель. Перед полулежащим рядом парнем сидел гигантский филин, довольно щурил круглые рыжие глазищи и помуркивал подобно кошке, а тот почёсывал гигантской птице лоб над клювом.

— Кстати, мы, кажется, не представились, — обратился к Мариану парень. — Витя. Знакомься, это — Филя, он же Бубблин.

— Ма… Мар... — выдавил из себя Мариан.

— Марк?

— Нет, Мар. Мариан. По поводу имени все претензии — к моим родителям. Они почему-то решили, что при слишком простых фамилии и отчестве имя у ребёнка должно быть красивым и представительным… А почему он — Бубблин? — глядя на довольно жмурящуюся животину, спросил Мариан.

— Филин на латыни — Bubo bubo. Если ругаться, получается — Бубблин. А вообще-то он — девочка, Филя.

Мариан, выслушав это объяснение, посмотрел на Виктора как на умалишённого.

— По документам она — Филия. Поэтому — Филя, — продолжая почёсывать филина, объяснил Виктор. — Когда ты ходил за водой на кухню, ты оставил дверь открытой. Вот она и пришла. Мы с тобой вчера увлеклись, и я забыл выпустить её погулять. Малышке стало скучно.

«Малышке?!» — подумал Мариан, а вслух сказал:

— Так она ещё птенец?!

— Нет.

Виктор ссадил птицу на пол, но она тут же запрыгнула обратно.

— Пойдём досыпать в гостиную. Раз она сама сюда пришла, мы до утра её будем ловить и выдворять. Бери одеяло и подушки. А я пока кровать и стол застелю, чтоб не обкакала.

Мариан вспомнил, как после второго захода он вызвался сходить на кухню за водой и действительно не закрыл за собой дверь.

Он потрясённо смотрел, как Виктор извлёк из шкафа что-то типа плёнки и ловко накрыл ею кровать, стул и стол, предварительно закинув под плёнку собранные с пола вещи.

В гостиной Виктор стянул с дивана чехол, Мариан сгрузил на диван принесённые из спальни подушки.

— Теперь — спать, — устраиваясь ближе к спинке, объявил Виктор. — Если проснёшься раньше меня — завтракай, чем найдёшь. Всё, что в холодильнике, можно съесть. Только не вздумай дать Филе человеческую еду.

Мариан улёгся на краю дивана. Судя по ровному дыханию, Виктор уснул мгновенно. Мариан же лежал и слушал периодически раздававшиеся за стеной «У-гу».

«Интересно, как относятся к соседству с филином живущие в соседних квартирах?» — уже засыпая, подумал он.


	5. Летающий котик

Когда Мариан проснулся, то в первые секунды не мог сообразить, куда попал. Под боком, свернувшись калачиком, дрых какой-то парень, а за огромным панорамным окном был виден угол небоскрёба и безоблачное голубое небо, где-то рядом доносились, произносимые с разной степенью громкости «У-гу».

Осторожно выбравшись из-под одеяла, Мариан отправился бродить по огромной квартире. В гостиной почти не было мебели, а та, что имелась в наличии, была накрыта чехлами. В боковых стенах было по двери. Мариан уже знал, что за одной из них — спальня, откуда периодически доносилось бодрое «У-гу», за другой — холл, в который выходили кухня и ванная с туалетом.

Потолки были высоки, над дверью в спальню шла лестница вверх. От перил до потолка поднималась ажурная решётка, по которой вились домашние растения. Мариан хотел было подняться, но путь преграждала такая же ажурная железная дверь. На вид защёлка на ней была достаточно проста, и после совы, вернее, филина, Мариан уже не удивился бы ничему, но гипотетическая встреча с ручной пантерой его совсем не прельщала, поэтому открывать дверь и подниматься на второй этаж он счёл нецелесообразным.

А Виктор всё спал и спал. Мариан подошёл к окну. Напротив стоял тот небоскрёб, в котором теперь жил он. От нечего делать Мариан принялся считать этажи и ахнул. Напротив находился его этаж, а он, судя по всему, сейчас стоит у окна в той самой квартире, в которой в подзорную трубу он видел силуэт раздевавшегося парня!

Почему-то Мариану мгновенно представилось, как кто-то из его соседей разглядывает в подзорную трубу теперь уже его. От этой мысли стало как-то неловко. Хотелось есть, но идти на кухню голым было не комильфо. Мариан пошёл забрать вещи из спальни.

Сначала он осторожно приоткрыл дверь и заглянул. Навострив «ушки», филиниха восседала в изножьи кровати и, держа одной лапой его носок, терзала его клювом.

— Отдай! — громким шёпотом потребовал от неё Мариан.

— У-гу! — проскандировал в ответ филин и продолжил изучать носок клювом.

Решив, что он вполне обойдётся и без носка, Мариан прокрался мимо кровати и вытащил одежду из-под плёнки на стуле. Мариану показалось, что за спиной раздался беззвучный шорох. В комнате что-то явно изменилось. Прижимая одёжку к себе, Мариан осторожно обернулся и застыл. На изогнутой ручке закрытой двери сидел филин! И что же теперь делать? Мариан отогнул плёнку с угла кровати и сел.

В кармане брюк — телефон. Можно было бы позвонить, разбудить Виктора и попросить открыть дверь, но он не знает номера, да и телефон Виктора, скорее всего, тоже здесь в спальне в кармане снятой вчера одежды.

Мариан оделся. Кричать в надежде разбудить Виктора было бы глупо. Сидеть голым — тоже. Разговаривать с совой* — тем более. Через несколько минут игры в гляделки Мариан попросил:

— Сова, отдай носок.

— У-гу!

— Отдай.

— У… гу!

Внезапно ручка двери пошла вниз, сова с обиженным писком скользнула по ней когтями и, клацнув когтями, приземлилась на паркет. За дверью обнаружился зевающий Виктор.

— А ты здесь чего? — рискуя вывихнуть зевком челюсть, спросил он.

— Меня твой филин в заложники взял и носок отнял.

— Это он запросто. Главное, на видном месте ничего не оставлять. Выходите. Будем завтракать.

Постукивая когтями по паркету, Филя первой вышла из спальни, унося в клюве трофей.

— Судя по всему, носок ей понравился, — прокомментировал очевидное Виктор.

***

На завтрак сове была предложена мышь, а сама сова отправлена на второй этаж, где в огромном пустом пространстве тоже имелось несколько «насестов», что-то вроде искусственного мелкого озерца и кадки с кустами.

Виктор открыл настежь створки окон, забранных решёткой.

— Погода сегодня хорошая. Сова будет гулять, а мы пойдём завтракать, — объявил он.

Усевшись на кухне за стол, Мариан поинтересовался:

— Слушай, а откуда у тебя филин?

— Ты не поверишь, но эта квартира продавалась вместе с совой. Отец жаждал, чтобы я учился на юридическом. А ещё он хотел мне на совершеннолетие подарить квартиру. У него теперь другая жена, и я ему уже давно не ко двору. Я поставил условие: он дарит мне сову, и я иду учиться на юриста, — пожал плечами Виктор. — С детства мечтал обзавестись летающим котиком.

Словно услышав, что речь идёт о ней, появилась Филя и принялась гипнотизировать взглядом сначала сидевших за столом, потом — чайник, сделав это, лишь развернув на сто восемьдесят градусов голову и даже не сменив при этом позу.

— Ты здесь один живёшь?

— Нет. С Филей.

— А Степан тебе кто?

— Степан? А откуда ты его знаешь? Просто друг. А что?

— А кто тебе по глазу врезал пару недель назад?

— А ну-ка подожди… Ты что, следишь за мной?

Филя, словно почувствовав изменение в настроении хозяина, отвернулась от чайника и снова вперила оранжевый немигающий взгляд в Мариана.

— Нет… Просто я в травме был… Тогда же, когда и ты… Я полку на палец уронил.

Решив, что правда будет лучшим выходом, Мариан добавил:

— Я вас там видел... И живу я в "свечке" напротив.

— Да я ещё вчера это понял.

— И тоже на девятнадцатом этаже… Я сюда недавно переехал...

— А я — давно. Ну, то есть, относительно давно. Как школу закончил, так из дома и уехал.

Виктор встал и отошёл к плите.

— И родители отпустили?

— Мама давно умерла. Мачехе — начхать, а папаша, узнав, что девочки меня не интересуют, сам возжаждал от меня избавиться. И побыстрее. Так что мы оба остались довольны: я живу как хочу, и где хочу, а у отца не пострадал имидж.

— А кто у нас отец*? — переиначил классику Мариан.

В ответ Виктор назвал достаточно известную фамилию. Мариан удержался от канонического «Предупреждать надо» и лишь присвистнул.

— Не беспокойся. У меня теперь другая фамилия. Мамина. Я теперь Виктор Пугач, — усмехнулся Виктор. — Смешно, правда?

— Что именно?

— Пугач — это филин на древнерусском***, — Виктор снова уселся за стол.

Мариан подумал о том, что избегнув одного скандала, похоже, влип в следующий. Едва ли столь влиятельный папаша совсем уж не следит за сыном, даже если тот гей, является персоной нон грата дома и портит родителю имидж.

— Так кто тебе по глазу-то съездил? Я тогда решил, что у тебя бойфренд рукоприкладствует…

— Нет у меня бойфренда. И не было. Я ж учусь. И работаю иногда. Отец за квартиру платит, и денег даёт, чтоб от голода не сдох, но я как-то к другому привык... Да и Филе на мышей надо заработать. Так что времени у меня на бойфренда нет... Я и в клуб-то пойти пошёл, а потом усомнился. Ну пришёл бы я туда, и что?

— Так а двинул-то тебе кто? — повторил вопрос Мариан.

Виктор фыркнул в чашку.

— Филя. Я вечером дверь в спальню закрыть забыл, а она на меня сесть решила. Я со сна не понял, что мне на голову шлёпнулось. Начал садиться, а она попыталась удержаться… Когти видел? Вот, собственно, и всё. Остался шрам. Но его и не очень видно. Ещё чаю налить?

Ответить Мариан не успел, и спокойно доесть завтрак им не дали. Раздался звонок в дверь. За ней обнаружились полицейский и консьерж.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Если кто не знал, филин - это сова.
> 
> ** https://youtu.be/qpslY4PnQDM
> 
> *** http://dic.academic.ru/dic.nsf/brokgauz_efron/84569/Пугач
> 
> ____________________
> 
> Птиц на ручке двери https://pp.vk.me/c637119/v637119972/295a7/D3cqOgVYxJU.jpg


	6. Почти захват заложника

— Добрый день. К нам поступил сигнал, что вы незаконно содержите дома животное, занесённое в Красную книгу, — скучно, как по бумажке, пробубнил служитель закона.

Стоявший за его спиной консьерж имел такое выражение лица, какое, должно быть, было у главы дворянского семейства, к коему явился конюх с сообщением, что уже обвенчался с его единственной дочерью.

Мариан понимал, что никто не может запретить ему находиться в чужой квартире, но на всякий случай решил держаться от пришедших подальше. Уж очень ему не хотелось стать фигурантом ещё одного скандала. Хотя уже сейчас стало ясно, что центром беседы станет сова, а совсем не голые парни, трахавшиеся при незадёрнутых шторах вечером, а потом бегавшие голышом вдоль окон утром.

На слова полицейского Виктор лишь усмехнулся, и ответил:

— Будьте столь любезны, подождите, — после чего он просто захлопнул перед носом пришедших дверь.

В этот момент послышался равномерный цокот когтей по паркету, и из гостиной появилась Филя, гордо нёсшая в клюве остатки растерзанного носка.

Виктор, не сильно и спеша, направился в спальню. Мариан побежал за ним. Филя переложила носок из клюва в лапу и застыла, чуть склонив к плечу голову и приподняв перьевые «ушки», словно прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит за дверью.

Виктор вытащил из стола какую-то папку и сложенную бумажку — из кармана брюк.

— Я же будущий юрист, забыл, что ли? — усмехнулся он. — Так что все документы у меня в ажуре.

Виктор и Мариан прошли в прихожую. Мариан вернулся на кухню, Виктор открыл дверь.

У Мариана голова уже шла кругом. Стоя на кухне, он слушал, как, мямля, извиняется перед Виктором управляющий, и как почему-то молчит полицейский. Потом Мариан услышал:

— Отпусти.

Первой мыслью Мариана было броситься Виктору на помощь, но удержало его то, что едва ли Виктор стал бы обращаться к представителю закона на ты и делать это со столь спокойными интонациями.

— Отпусти его.

«Что там происходит?» — удивился Мариан.

— Он при исполнении.

Мариан не удержался и выглянул. Филя стояла на пороге и одной лапой сжимала «табельную» штанину с лампасом. В клюве у неё по-прежнему болтались остатки носка.

— Отпусти его.

— У-гу! — ответила Филя, продолжая крепко держать лапой штанину.

— Выходов два: мы либо ждём, когда ей надоест, либо режем штанину. Тогда вы сможете уйти прямо сейчас, — вздохнул Виктор. Правда Мариану померещилась закамуфлированная этим вздохом усмешка.

Мариан снова ретировался на кухню. Решив переключить внимание совы с форменной штанины на еду, он распахнул холодильник и обалдел. В пластиковых контейнерах лежали… мыши. Много мышей. Только сейчас Мариан обратил внимание, что холодильников на кухне было два!

Открыв первый попавшийся контейнер, он схватил тушку. Она оказалась ледяной. Блять… Сова ж её не раскусит, да и можно ли ей холодное?

Внезапно на кухню влетел тапок. За ним — второй. Тут же, раскрыв крылья, вслед за ним вбежала Филя и, выплюнув остатки носка, схватила один тапок в клюв и уселась на второй.

— Вы свободны, — донёсся из прихожей голос Виктора. Мариану почудился в его интонациях помещик, отпускающий проштрафившегося крестьянина.

Судя по голосам, полицейский ушёл сразу, а вот управляющий по второму кругу принялся цветисто и многословно извиняться.

Снова раздался цокот когтей, и филиниха с тапком в клюве направилась в прихожую.

— Сова, отдай! — услышал оттуда Мариан.

— У-гу!

— Отдай, тебе говорят!

— У-гу-гу!

— Ну и ладно. Сама отдашь, когда надоест, — на кухне появился босой Виктор. — Ты уже уходишь или, может, задержишься до утра понедельника? — спросил Мариана он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/mara.perova?z=photo-86284414_441235302%2Fwall61413675_1169


	7. Экспериментаторы, блин... И Бубблин — главный!

— Слушай, ты не мог бы завтра взять к себе Филю на полдня? — позвонил в пятницу Виктор. Они с Марианом «встречались» уже где-то с пару месяцев, правильнее сказать, Мариан приходил в соседний небоскрёб с ночёвкой, а утром перед работой бежал домой переодеваться.

Услышав подобное предложение, он немного прибалдел.

— А что стряслось?

— Да ничего, просто ко мне придут менять створки окон на втором этаже. Я их в хорошую погоду едва ли не сутками открытыми держу, вот их и перекосило. Уже совсем не закрываются. Будут переделывать почти всю внешнюю стену, сверлить, долбить… Короче, зачем птицу стрессу подвергать? Да и пыли будет много. Возьмёшь её к себе? Её можно в уголочке привязать. Она тебе ничего не порушит и не испортит.

— Ну ладно. Приноси, — ответил Мариан. А что, собственно, в подобной ситуации можно было ответить?

На всякий случай Мар убрал в шкафы ценные мелочи, лежавшие на поверхностях и даже купил пятновыводитель на тот случай, если птичка захочет облегчиться.

В указанный час на пороге появился Виктор с огромной коробкой в руках. Внутри что-то тихонько шуршало и скреблось. Коробку поставили на пол, открыли и наклонили. Вскоре из неё появилась Филя и неспешно пошла исследовать незнакомую комнату.

— Вот шнур. Куда цеплять будем? — деловито поинтересовался Виктор.

— Да я просто дверь закрою, и пусть себе гуляет. Испортить здесь ей всё равно ничего не удастся, — отозвался Мариан.

— Ну как хочешь. Если она сильно тебе надоест, накрой её чем-нибудь, прицепи к опутенкам ногах шлейку и привяжи к чему-нибудь тяжёлому.

Раздав ЦУ, Виктор ушёл надзирать за рабочими. Мариан остался дома. Филя неспешно ходила по полу, заглядывала под кровать, стол, стул, и смотрела в окно.

Где-то через час раздался телефонный звонок, и Мариана вызвали на работу. Срочно. Всего на полчасика.

***

Вечером в кармане Мариана затрепыхался сотовый телефон. Звонил Виктор.

— Ты где? Что стряслось? Я у тебя под дверью тут, похоже, заночую. На меня уже твои соседи косятся с подозрением!

Мариан посмотрел в угол компьютерного дисплея. Он сидел в редакции уже пятый час.

— Я на работе. Тут небольшой аврал. Жди. Сейчас буду.

Мариан сбросил звонок, пообещал вызванным в субботу на работу коллегам скоро вернуться и поспешил домой.

Когда он отпер входную дверь, и они с Виктором переступили через порог, из-за закрытой двери комнаты до них донеслось тихое равномерное гудение. Его порой перекрывал не то писк, не то жужжание упёршегося в преграду сервомотора, а может, свист давно кипящего чайника или гигантской детской резиновой игрушки со свистулькой в боку.

Мариан распахнул дверь комнаты и застыл на пороге. Комната выглядела так, словно в ней недавно отбушевала самая настоящая оргия. На полу валялись подушки. Вытащенные из наволочек. Одеяло было вытряхнуто из пододеяльника. До половины. По полу были разбросаны ручки и карандаши. Один из ящиков комода почему-то был выдвинут. Под ним, на полу валялась распотрошённая упаковка с презервативами. Ошмётки фольги и несколько резиновых изделий №2 украшали собой ковёр.

Но потрясло Мариана не это.

В центре разорённой постели сидела Филя и, периодически не то жужжала, не то насвистывала, старательно трудясь клювом над… Да-да, над игрушкой. Резиновой игрушкой. Игрушкой не для детей. Филя придерживала когтистой лохматой лапой сиреневый прозрачный член, тихо гудевший моторчиком, и упорно пыталась отодрать хоть кусочек от прозрачной сиреневой резины.

— У-у-упс… — заржал из-за плеча Мариана Виктор.

В эту самую минуту то ли села батарейка девайса, то ли сова-таки добралась клювом до нутра резинового фаллоса, поскольку он страдальчески вжикнул, дёрнулся в её лапе и затих.

— Я тебе другой куплю. Лучше… — уже, не скрываясь, в голос ржал Виктор, уткнувшись Мариану в спину.

— У-гу, — одобрительно гугукнула Филя.

***

Нужно ли говорить, что на работу Мариан пришёл только в понедельник, и что утром он опускался в рабочее кресло с большой осторожностью?

10 марта 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На этой позитивной ноте я, пожалуй, и закончу эту историю.
> 
> Может, когда-нибудь я сподоблюсь написать бонус или даже сиквел.
> 
> Думаю, эта история может иметь продолжение. Но пока я хочу оставить всё, как есть. Пусть Мариан и Виктор притираются друг к другу и Филе-Бубблину. А что касается айтишника Эдика... Может, я что-нибудь когда-нибудь напишу и про него.


End file.
